1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power converters, and more particularly to an amplifier system in a power converter that reduces parasitic switching device activity.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits deploying power electronics and associated circuitry enable cost effective solutions to complex problems in power management. Having thousands of active devices and their interconnections built into one monolithic semiconductor element makes for very efficient systems packaging with a minimum of materials and unreliable connections.
The principle limitations of such devices come in the form of not being able to store large amounts of energy (capacitor and inductor sizes are limited) and the intimate placement of multiple devices within one assembly leads to unintended signals (currents) being coupled from high current members to other signal portions of the circuitry. Parasitic elements such as unintended bipolar transistors formed adjacent to power MOSFETs typically limit the voltage and current levels at which the MOSFETs may reliably operate without destruction.